Moth Man
‘Moth Men’, also known as ‘Winged’, are a class of large moth-like creatures. Between their speed and agility, they possess some of the greatest mobility of all the demons in the Netherworld. Because of this, they are often used as couriers to quickly deliver packages and mail between people. The dust on their wings can cause various ailments, such as poisoning, sleep, or paralysis. Winged are timid creatures that generally come out at night. It is also said that the Moth men work as ferrymen whom transport dead souls along with Shinigami to the Netherworld. Hit die: d8 Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon) Skills: The Moth man's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) Bluff (Cha), Slight of hand (Dex), Escape artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical Monster weapon) (Int), Knowledge (Geography, Nature, Nobility and Royalty, THe planes, all taken individually) (Int), Stealth (Dex), Climb (Str), Acrobatics(Dex) Class skills at every level: 6+ Int mod Alignment: Mothmen are rather carefree and usually only follow what will allow them to live an easy life. However when a mothman finds it's calling, usually in the form of some stealth based scenario, they become nearly unstoppable in their resolve. Religion: Moth men don't usually follow an organized religion, preferring to follow their own life styles or a life loving nature. There are some Moth men whom wish to destroy the light sources of the universe and thrust the dimensions into eternal darkness, these moth men worship the Dark sun. Other Classes: Moth men get along with their counterparts, the Imps, more than any other class, however they are often times found conversing with beast masters and geomancers due to their love of nature. The Moth men are most closely associated with the Shinigami however as they aid them in ferrying souls to the netherworld. • +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength • Medium Monstrous humanoid (Demon, Monster) • Moth men cannot walk however they do have a fly speed of 40 (Perfect) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • Light sensitivity • +4 to Stealth and fly checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any Class Features *Evilty* (Ex): Flicker Wing A moth man gains a +4 bonus to armor class when a creature attacks it from the front. Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Moth men are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Moth man’s weapon always appears a high pitched sonic screech. This deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage and has a x3 multiplier, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. This attack is modified with the strength modifier still. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Moth man can change into a fully loaded hand gun or into a Composite Long Bow. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Moth man’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the moth man transforms. Moth man Gun Pistol Damage: 1d8 or moth man’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magazine: 16 Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Bludgeoning and Piercing Weight: 4 lbs. Range Increment: 60 ft. Moth man Bow Longbow Damage: 1d8 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 3 lbs. Range Increment: 100 ft. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Moth men gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Moth men also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Moth man Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Moth man's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Moth man must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Moth man's relevant modifier is Dexterity. Sneak Attack If a Moth Man can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Moth Man's attack deals extra damage (called "precision damage") anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Moth Man flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two Moth Man levels thereafter. Should the Moth Man score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a Moth Man can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Moth Man must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Marionette cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Light Sensitivity (Ex) Moth men are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Evasion (Ex): A Moth man can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If it makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, it instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the moth man is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Moth man does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Evasion (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the moth man still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth it henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Shielded Wing: At 8th level, The moth man adds it's Wisdom modifier as an insight bonus to armor class. This bonus is retained for touch attacks but is lost on flat footed attacks. Travel Unscathed (Ex): A moth man can move through a number of it's enemies threatened squares equal to it's Dexterity modifier. The Moth man can do this a number of times per day equal to 3+ it's dexterity modifier. Range increase: At the levels indicated on the table above, your attack range increases. Your attack is still considered a melee attack, and as such any abilities that can be applied to melee attacks can still be utilized, and attacks of opportunity can still be made. Poison Immunity At 7th level, the Moth man becomes immune to all poisons. Poison Powder: At 11th level, by Flapping it’s wings as a standard action, every creature within 5 feet of the moth is subject to it’s poisonous powder which works like the poison spell with a DC equal to 10+ 1/2 level+ Dexterity modifier. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ the Moth man's dexterity modifier. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Moth men gain bonuses to their Dexterity, Wisdom, and Constitution. Freedom of Mind (Su) At 13th level the Moth man gains freedom of the prying eyes of the world. As such, they always gain a second saving throw against scrying effects. Freedom of Movement (Su) At 18th level the Moth Man is permanently under a freedom of movement spell equal to it's caster level. This ability can be dispelled, but it is instead suppressed for 1d4 rounds. Unknown (Su) At 20th level, the moth man becomes a master of stealth combat and learns how to destroy it's foes from the shadows. Once per day, as a standard action, The moth summon it's winged brethren and allow the moths to flock to him. The Moth man increases in size, becoming a huge creature and gains a +6 size bonus to dexterity and wisdom, as well as a +3 bonus to natural armor. The Moth Man deals damage equal to it's sneak attack damage automatically whenever it shares a square with a creature. In addition that creature must make a fortitude save DC: 10+ 1/2 level +Dexterity modifier or be nauseated for one round. While in this form the Moth man also gains the swarm sub type and a +4 bonus to it's saving throws. This lasts for 1 round per level. Moth Man Techniques 1st-Level Moth Man Techniques—'Adjuring step, Alarm, Endure Elements, Hold Portal, Peacebond, Shield, Ghost Sound, Obscuring Mist, **Hell Pollen '''2nd-Level Moth Man Techniques—'Arcane Lock, Book Ward, Bullet Shield, Communal Endure Elements, Miserable Pity, Obscure Object, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Warding Weapon, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Dust of Twilight, Web, Web Shelter, **Bug Hypnosis '3rd-Level Moth Man Techniques—'Cloak of winds, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Nondetection, Communal Protection from Arrows, Protection from Energy, Communal Resist Energy, **Hell's Cocoon, **Moth Barrage (MC), **Mothman Shot (MC) '4th-Level Moth Man Techniques—'Curse of Magic Negation, Dimensional Anchor, Fire trap, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Communal Nondetection, Communal Protection from Energy, Remove Curse, Stoneskin, True Form, **Ultra Sound '5th-Level Moth Man Techniques—'Break enchantment, Covetous Aura, Dismissal, Life Bubble, Mage's Private Sanctum, Communal Stoneskin, Wreath of Blades, Sonic Thrust, Wall of Sound '''6th-Level Moth Man Techniques— Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Guards and Wards, Repulsion, Symbol of Sealing, Undeath Ward, **Nightmare Hug 7th-Level Moth Man Techniques—'''Banishment, Circle of Clarity, Expend, Sequester, Spell Turning, Teleport Trap, **Goodbye Sunset, **Poison Moth (MC) '''8th-Level Moth Man Techniques— Dimensional Lock, Mind Blank, Prismatic Wall, Protection from Spells, **Moth Man Go (MC) 9th-Level Moth Man Techniques—'''Freedom, Imprisonment, Mage's Disjunction, Communal Mind Blank, Prismatic Sphere, Symbol of Vulnerability, Wall of Suppression, **MothMan Coaster = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Moth Man Reincarnation